how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Episódios
Aqui tem uma lista de todos os episódios de How I Met Your Mother, organizados por data de exibição. Temporadas Temporada 1 *Pilot *Purple Giraffe *Sweet Taste of Liberty *Return of the Shirt *Okay Awesome *Slutty Pumpkin *Matchmaker *The Duel *Belly Full of Turkey *The Pineapple Incident *The Limo *The Wedding *Drumroll, Please *Zip, Zip, Zip *Game Night *Cupcake *Life Among the Gorillas *Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M. *Mary the Paralegal *Best Prom Ever *Milk *Come On Temporada 2 *Where Were We? *The Scorpion and the Toad *Brunch *Ted Mosby: Architect *World's Greatest Couple *Aldrin Justice *Swarley *Atlantic City *Slap Bet *Single Stamina *How Lily Stole Christmas *First Time in New York *Columns *Monday Night Football *Lucky Penny *Stuff *Arrivederci, Fiero *Moving Day *Bachelor Partey *Showdown *Something Borrowed *Something Blue Temporada 3 *Wait For It *We're Not From Here *Third Wheel *Little Boys *How I Met Everyone Else *I'm Not That Guy *Dowisetrepla *Spoiler Alert *Slapsgiving *The Yips *The Platinum Rule *No Tomorrow *Ten Sessions *The Bracket *The Chain of Screaming *Sandcastles in the Sand *The Goat *Rebound Bro *Everything Must Go *Miracles Temporada 4 *Do I Know You? *The Best Burger in New York *I Heart NJ *Intervention *Shelter Island *Happily Ever After *Not a Father's Day *Woooo! *The Naked Man *The Fight *Little Minnesota *Benefits *Three Days of Snow *The Possimpible *The Stinsons *Sorry, Bro *The Front Porch *Old King Clancy *Murtaugh *Mosbius Designs *The Three Days Rule *Right Place Right Time *As Fast As She Can *The Leap Temporada 5 *Definitions *Double Date *Robin 101 *The Sexless Innkeeper *Duel Citizenship *Bagpipes *The Rough Patch *The Playbook *Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap *The Window *Last Cigarette Ever *Girls Versus Suits *Jenkins *Perfect Week *Rabbit or Duck *Hooked *Of Course *Say Cheese *Zoo or False *Home Wreckers *Twin Beds *Robots Versus Wrestlers *The Wedding Bride *Doppelgangers Temporada 6 *Big Days *Cleaning House *Unfinished *Subway Wars *Architect of Destruction *Baby Talk *Canning Randy *Natural History *Glitter *Blitzgiving *The Mermaid Theory *False Positive *Bad News *Last Words *Oh Honey *Desperation Day *Garbage Island *A Change of Heart *Legendaddy *The Exploding Meatball Sub *Hopeless *The Perfect Cocktail *Landmarks *Challenge Accepted Temporada 7 *The Best Man *The Naked Truth *The Ducky Tie *The Stinson Missile Crisis *Field Trip *Mystery vs. History *Noretta *The Slutty Pumpkin Returns *Disaster Averted *Tick Tick Tick *The Rebound Girl *Symphony of Illumination *Tailgate *46 Minutes *The Burning Beekeeper *The Drunk Train *No Pressure *Karma *The Broath *Trilogy Time *Now We're Even *Good Crazy *The Magician's Code - Parte 1 *The Magician's Code - Parte 2 Temporada 8 *Farhampton *The Pre-Nup *Nannies *Who Wants to Be a Godparent? *The Autumn of Break-Ups *Splitsville *The Stamp Tramp *Twelve Horny Women *Lobster Crawl *The Over-Correction *The Final Page - Parte 1 *The Final Page - Parte 2 *Band or DJ *Ring Up *P.S. I Love You *Bad Crazy *The Ashtray *Weekend at Barney's *The Fortress *Time Travelers *Romeward Bound *The Bro Mitzvah *Something Old *Something New Temporada 9 *The Locket *Coming Back *Last Time in New York *The Broken Code *The Poker Game *Knight Vision *No Questions Asked *The Lighthouse *Platonish *Mom and Dad *Bedtime Stories *The Rehearsal Dinner *Bass Player Wanted *Slapsgiving 3: Slappointment in Slapmarra *Unpause *How Your Mother Met Me *Sunrise *Rally *Vesuvius *Daisy *Gary Blauman *The End of the Aisle *Last Forever - Parte 1 *Last Forever - Parte 2 Categoria:Listas